1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to medical devices and, more particularly, to medical devices capable of heating tissue to thermally treat tissue.
2. Background of Related Art
Energy-based medical devices are typically used in conjunction with energy sources (external energy sources or portable energy sources incorporated into the instruments themselves) to apply and control the application of energy to tissue to thermally treat, e.g., heat, tissue to achieve a desired tissue effect. Energy-based surgical forceps, for example, utilize both the mechanical clamping action of the jaw members and the energy provided by the energy source and delivered to tissue to heat tissue grasped between the jaw members to achieve a desired tissue effect, e.g., to seal tissue. Various forms of energy, e.g., RF energy, ultrasonic energy, microwave energy, thermal energy, light energy, etc., may be employed to heat tissue to achieve a desired tissue effect.